Motherly Love
by Tyka's Flower
Summary: In a few months of living together, after Kai and Takao finally got together, a new chapter starts in their little family's life. The kids soon realise that there's something what their fathers can't give them. A mother. However, Gou has to pick one for himself at school... /TyKa one-shot/


**Hi everyone!** I'm back from vacation and I brought something nice for you. Whiler I was lazying around and relaxing I wrote this sweet TyKa one-shot. So, while I'll be working on my next chapter of Enchanted Heart you have this cute story to read. :)

 **Warnings:** adult language, mild cursing and small yaoi

* * *

 **Motherly Love**

(one-shot fanfic)

* * *

It was an ordinary Friday afternoon in the Hiwatari-Kinomiya residence, yet for someone it was more than special. In the kitchen Takao was currently washing away the dishes when the front door suddenly swung open. A little storm, called Makoto, dashed in with a huge grin on his excited face.

"Daddy, Daddy! Guess what happened in school! Guess, guess, guess!"

"Whoa! Slow down kiddo before you blow off the whole house!" Takao laughed amused. It was a wonder even for him where did Makoto have all the energy; he was like a mini version of hurricane. His excitement spun up faster than any beyblade. No wonder he was his son after all, though Takao doubted he had been that hyperactive in this age, despite Kai and Gramps often confirmed he was.

But Makoto didn't listen to him as he bounced up and down. "Look! Look! I corrected my grade in math!" he waved his test eagerly in front of his dad's nose.

Takao took it away so he could check on it properly without going crossed eyes. He smiled proudly. "I see you managed to catch up on your lessons. Well done."

"Does that mean we are going to the amusement park at the weekend?" Makoto's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm like fireworks on New Years Eve. "Pleaseee Daddy, you promised we would if I do it good." he peered flatteringly at him.

Takao ruffled his hair, chuckling. "Hold on kiddo. Let's wait for Kai to come home, it was his deal after all."

At that moment Gou ambled in the kitchen with a long face.

"How was your day Gou?" Takao looked at his adopted son and his smile wilted down immediately when he saw Gou's gloomy mood.

Dropping his school bag, Gou pulled himself on a chair at the kitchen table. He folded his arms before himself and dropped his jaw on them. "School sucks." he grumbled.

"Why so?" Takao looked confused at him. Gou was a smart kid with lot of self-confidence, good grades, and unlike Makoto, he liked school. Something must have put the kid off if he felt that way.

Gou didn't answer and he avoided carefully his stepfather's gaze. Instead, he shrank himself even smaller.

"Gou?"

"Gou got a punishment!" Makoto chirped in saucily.

Takao was surprised. "What?"

"Shut your mouth, brat!" Gou snapped at his so-called younger brother.

"But you did!" Makoto sang quizzically. "Daddy's little _good boy_ got punishment! Na-na-na-naaa!"

"I said shut your trap you shrimp or I stuff your blade up in your nose!" Gou's face turned red both in embarrassment and anger as he glared daggers at Makoto.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I do! You're a snooper!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Not!"

"Yes you are so!"

Takao shook his head. Even in this short period of time Takao got to learn that Gou was very much like Kai. Even though Gou was more talkative and opened up, his aggressive style and possession was just like his father's. He didn't take criticism well and he never let anyone get away without avengement for picking him. No wonder that Takao was still having hard times to deal with Kai's protective manners towards him – not that he minded. Actually, he kind of enjoyed being devoured by the dual haired man's attention after waiting, longing, for him so long. And he loved Gou just as much as if he was his own. But right now he had to work on to keep up the peace in their family. Preventing to let the two boys jump onto each other's throat, he stepped between them. He placed a hand on Makoto's head.

"Now-now boys, cut it out. Makoto, go into your room and pack up your toys while I talk to Gou, okay?" he said in a gentle tone yet in his matured mahogany eyes there was a flash of sternness that left no argument for any of them.

Makoto obeyed reluctantly as he walked out. The atmosphere didn't turned better as Takao cast back his full attention to Gou. The boy still kept avoiding his gaze and said no word for long minutes.

Takao spoke finally, softly. "Is it true, Gou?"

Gou only nodded while a faint pink colour crossed his cheeks.

Takao frowned in worry. Something wasn't right. It wasn't like Gou at all, who bullied others or got into trouble like Makoto. Gou was more exemplary than that and he was often the one who protected Makoto, like a real older brother, from other kids when they badgered him. And let's say it happened more times than less ever since their fathers got together. Kai and Takao weren't the only ones who had to deal with nasty people who glowered at them. Their kids where going through the same, but they were proud how bravely they handled the situation compared to their age.

Takao also knew that there were other things which made Gou very similar to Kai. He didn't like answering for direct questions, or being pushed, so he had to use his special language to wheedle out the words of Gou. He must rub on his soft point first.

"I guess I know exactly what do you need." he smiled archly as he got up from his chair and walked to the cupboard. He took out two mugs and poured in dark, warm liquid. Returning to his seat next to Gou he pushed one mug in front of him.

Instantly, Gou's nose perked up at the steaming, sweet scent. It was hot chocolate. Unable to resist, he took it between his hands and began sipping it with pleasure. A lopsided smirk curved on Takao's lips. It seemed it ran in the Hiwatari Family that they had a weakness for sweet tastes, no matter how much they tried to deny it. He sipped on his own drink with contentment and waited for the upcoming effect.

After a short time Gou spoke. "Takao-chan?"

"Yeah?"

Gou fidgeted a little on his seat before he gathered his courage and went on. "Are you mad at me?" he blinked sheepishly up at him.

"No, I'm not." Takao shook his head.

"Papa sure will be." he lowered his head woefully.

"No, he won't. But I guess he deserves to know what happened, don't you think?"

Gou nodded reluctantly and Takao encouraged him further.

"Don't you wanna tell me first before he arrives homes? It might makes you feel better."

Gou raised his head at him again and peered with such vulnerable face like a small puppy who got kicked. "Um… I guess. Actually, it all happened because… I hit a few of my classmates." he mumbled confessedly.

"Oh. And why?"

"They were picking on me!" Gou said defensively as his voice got back its volume. His cheeks turned this time even darker shade of pink.

Takao raised an eyebrow wonderingly. "Was there a pretty girl in the subject?" he would be surprised if it was, since Gou was only nine years old and he didn't show interest towards girls, except beyblade.

Gou shook his head no.

"Then what happened?" Takao urged him on. "Did they challenge you or something?"

Gou shook his head again, and Takao frowned. That was when he noticed a small paper, folded, as it was hidden between Gou's fiddling fingers. The boy took his last blast of courage and continued.

"You see… today is Mother's Day and we had to write a short essay about our mother, why do we think she is the best mother." the words came out very haltingly from Gou, but it was rather by the embarrassment than the emotional sore.

Takao's heart sank. He should have thought that sooner or later this boner would turn upside down the harmony in their family's life. Makoto was only a baby when his mother died right after he was born. When he was older he asked about his mother and Takao was willing to tell him everything, left no details out, being convinced that telling the truth was always the best. Surprisingly, Makoto took it fairly well and after he got settled with the story he didn't ask any more of his mother. He was so used to having only his dad around – and now Gou, his friend, and Kai, who he adorned to the bones – that he didn't miss actually his mother.

However, Gou was different. No matter how happy they were together, or that Kai and Takao were the best and strongest bladers in the world, there was one thing that even they couldn't give their kids; a mother. It was sad for Takao to see Gou being put out as a target for mean insults by kids, and he couldn't do anything about it. Gou probably didn't write anything on the paper, that's why he was so down…

But Takao was surprised once again when Gou spoke.

"I wrote my essay about you. Please don't be mad at me." he said desperately and he handed the folded paper shyly to the shocked Takao.

The young adult opened the crimpled paper and read it:

 _My Mother_

 _My mommy is the best in the world because he is special. He always makes lunch for me to school and helps to make my homework. He washes our clothes and the house is always waiting for us clean when we get home. He cooks the best meal, even better than uncle Rei, except sushi, because that one is awful. He is always by me if I'm scared and practice with me and my brother beyblading if Papa is at work. He is strong and brave. Although he is not my real mommy, he is my stepfather, but he cares for me as a real mother._

Takao glanced back at his son with overwhelmed emotions. Now he understood it. Gou's well plastered face finally broke and his mouth quivered.

"The others taunted me. They said a stepfather can never be like a mother and I'm not allowed to write that because you're not that." he started sniffling loudly.

The next moment he was hauled up from his chair and was placed in Takao's lap who looked at him with a fond smile. "How could I be mad at the nicest gift I've ever got from you?"

"But… but I shouldn't… and the others said too that you…" Gou hiccoughed.

"What others say is not your business." Takao confirmed sternly. "They can think whatever they want. You are my son and I love you just as much as Makoto, and I wouldn't swap you for any beyblade title." he winked at him smiling.

Gou's watery face brightened up. "Really?"

"Really. And I tell you what. I bet they are somewhat jealous because they didn't get the chance to pick their own parents while you and I chose each other, right?" he rubbed his nose playfully on Gou's who laughed.

"Yeah, right." his cheerful mood was back and now that the pressure was rolled off from his heart he felt much better. He wiped his eyes.

"But one more thing. " Takao added. "I would still prefer not be called mommy." he marked wryly.

Gou laughed again. "Don't worry, I won't… but Takao-chan?"

"What it is?"

"Would you mind if I called you Daddy?" Gou tilted his head at him unsure. "I know you're not, and there's Papa but… can I?"

Takao broke into a warm smile. Even if he wanted he couldn't resist to such cute face. "I guess we can call that a deal."

"Thanks Daddy." he folded his small hands around Takao's neck and buried his face onto his shoulder.

Takao rocked him slightly as he stroked his back. There was a melting warmth that spread through his heart and tears stung on the corner of his eyes. After only a few months of living together this was the most beautiful word he'd heard from Gou. _Daddy_. He didn't think they'd come to it so fast but he was glad for it. "You're welcome son."

"Dad? Do you think Papa won't mind it?" came Gou's muffled voice.

Before Takao could answer, a third voice spoke in the room.

"He definitely doesn't mind it."

They both looked up surprised to see the older Hiwatari standing at the door with crossed arms. Discounting the business suit and the lack of blue face-paints, Kai looked just like the beyblade warrior in his teenage years. The time of ten years hadn't caught up to him, though he had matured some. There was a contented smirk on his pale face.

"Papa!" Gou called excitedly and he crawled off from Takao's lap to greet him. He ran up to his father who raised him in his strong arms.

"Hi son. How was school?"

"Erm… I'll tell it at dinner." Gou grinned archly. "I go up to help Makoto, instead." once his father put him back on his feet he escaped out.

Kai then turned back to his mate who walked up to him with a suspicious glare.

"Just how long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough to hear everything." Kai smirked lustfully. His satisfaction only grew when Takao's cheeks turned faint pink colour, and that sulky pout on his face made him look only more desirable.

"Didn't you know that eavesdropping is rude?"

"I don't play with rules." Kai droned huskily and he was already leaning over Takao's neck to plant a chaste kiss on the tanned skin. He knew exactly how can he make his stormy mate compliant and submissive in his arms and he began his pleasurable work slowly by travelling his lips sensually over the sensitive skin, below his ear. He even inhaled the fresh scent of long hair which drove Takao always crazy. "Hmm, but I guess I more like playing with you." he breathed hotly.

Takao's pulse sped up instantly and his eyes nearly rolled back in his heated head. "Ah… Kai." Damn, Kai was not only a passionate blader but even an extremely good kisser and knew how to build up his boner while setting fireworks in his system. But heck if he didn't enjoy it – mostly after he was waiting for this too long to finally have Kai all for himself.

Unable to resist, and forgot his earlier disapproval, he want completely pliant in the dual haired man's arms as they sneaked their way around his waist while his lips kept devouring him now with soft kisses. Soon Takao's hands moved on their own too, one on Kai's back while the other dove in the soft strands of hair, stroking him. For a while they were kissing deep and unabatedly, completely entwined in each other's embrace.

Once they broke apart their lips, Kai spoke teasingly. "So… what have you made us for dinner, _mommy?_ " a naughty smile tugged on his lips.

The pure flush was back on Takao's face like a shot as he glared warningly. "Watch it mister, or you'll sleep on the coach tonight." he growled.

"Like you could sleep away from me one night. You can't resist me." crimson eyes gleamed with fire. He loved pushing Takao's libido over the edge.

"Yes I can!" Takao snapped back.

"Hm, is that so?"

"Keep pushing it and I'll make you!"

"Is that a challenge?" the grin on Kai's face was devilish this time. Oh he was so going to win this game…

Later in the evening, when the kids were tugged in bed, Kai set up his plan. He took his pillow and blanket wordlessly to the living room while Takao returned to their bedroom sulkily. Kai wasn't worried though. He knew how predictable Takao was, so he laid down comfortably and drifted into an arrect slumber.

Time was around midnight when the door of living room cracked open and soft sound of footsteps tiptoed inside. In the darkness it seemed like Kai was deep asleep, but in truth he was wide awake. A cheeky smile curved on his lips, knowing exactly who was in the room. The blanket was pulled off for a moment as a heavy weight crawled under it. Feeling the familiar warmth beside him, the next moment Kai reached out and pulled his mate close to his chest in a soft embrace while he stroked his midnight blue hair. For a long while they stayed like that with Takao snuggled comfortably against Kai's chest while their legs tangled, and he listened to his lover's heartbeat.

"I missed you." came suddenly Takao's broken murmur.

That one sentence gave a stab in Kai's heart. Maybe he had miscalculated Takao's sensitive soul. Even though Takao was a persistent and tough blader, and the strongest rival Kai could ever ask for, the long years of loneliness, and got betrayed by Kai so many times in the past, had definitely wounded him deeply. Kai had a feeling that Takao had to endure a lot emotionally till he was waiting for him, but he didn't realise how much he truly missed him, until now. He shouldn't have put Takao through this stupid game even if the bluenette was stubborn enough to go on with it.

To show his care and how sorry he was, without words, Kai tightened his hold on him while he seeked out Takao's lips blindly and started kissing him feverishly. His placation was working. Takao was becoming more and more pliant in his arms as he wriggled restlessly with pent up excitement. He was desperately, hungrily, seeking back for Kai's lips who fulfilled all his pleasure wishes gladly. Then he pulled Takao over his muscular chest to allow him come control before he would take the upper-hand back on him in the end anyway. His dear bishounen seemingly enjoyed having his way with him as he glided over Kai's body lustfully. His slim waist was straddling now Kai in a very erotic way as their clothed bodies grinded together. That seductive manner turned on Kai even more and fire burnt in his crimson eyes.

"What's with that look?" Takao gazed back at him, panting slightly. Even in the darkness he could detect sparks in Kai's eyes.

The bluenette was so beautiful in his innocent glory the way he was sitting on him, his long hair hung freely over his shoulders as the moonlight lit on it. A kinky smile spread his moist lips. "Nothing. I just had this image of you riding on me while you wear nothing but a white apron."

Takao's head turned scarlet. "You perverted bastard! I suggest you to never rub that topic on me ever again or I'm gonna flip you over and make you –" he didn't get the chance to finish it as Kai reached up and the next moment he was underneath the older male, wriggling in helpless pleasure as the dual haired attacked him with hot, open mouthed licks and kisses. A strong, calloused hand sneaked under the hem of Takao's pyjama pants and very soon the living room was echoing by loud gasps and moans.

* * *

 *** ~ The End ~ ***

I guess this is one of the nicest short ones I've written thus far. I got the inspiration for it a long time ago and now had the opportunity to write it. So please review and tell how did you like it.

My DeviantArt is still available on my profile. See'ya everyone at my next chapter! ;)


End file.
